With the development of hardware and software technology, electronic devices are now able to control and support a variety of functions. For example, an electronic device may be equipped with a biometric function that recognizes an individual's biometrics for use in security or authentication systems. In implementation, a biometric function is performed to authenticate a user by comparing the user's input data with data stored in the authentication system, e.g., by using a personal and/or inherent body characteristic (e.g., fingerprint, face, iris, voice, lines of the palm, vein patterns, etc.).
In recent years, cases have increased that a user's personal information was frequently disclosed from their electronic devices by hacking programs. Therefore, electronic devices need systems that can prevent a user's inherent and/or personal biometric information from being disclosed by hacking with malicious intent, etc. In this regard, studies have been made about security performance and reliability of biometric methods according to security systems, authentication systems or the applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.